Hardest Path
by DreaBean
Summary: Sarah's never done anything the easy way, so why should falling for Jareth be any different? Maybe should should take that little walk...JS being revamped
1. Chapter 1 The Hardest Path

The Hardest Path  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
RAR: I LOVE YOU STEVE FOR THIS WONDERFUL ANALOGY! WOW!  
  
Loren: stupid steve.  
  
Me: Jealous doesn't become you luv.  
  
Loren: whatever. She owns nothing. NOTHING I TELL YOU!  
  
Me: dude. Chill.  
  
Loren: right.  
  
+++++++++  
  
The Hardest Path  
  
+++++++++  
  
There are two different kinds of lives. There are easy ones, and there are hard ones. Life, in a metaphorical sense, is a mountain, a tall mountain. There are two paths up the mountain, each representing a way of life.  
  
Not that there are only two different ways of life, you can make your life anything you want it to be. But there must be a starting point. If you dislike a challenge, you may choose the easy path. But if not, you may choose the hard path. Any decisions that you might make will be about your first and most important choice. That choice is your path.  
  
One path is clear of brambles and thickets, a well-worn, well-walked path. It is straight, hardly any trouble at all to get to the top of the path. That, as one can suppose, is the easy path.  
  
The hard path, however, is caked with mud and leaves, brambles and thickets. It is winding and twisting, taking much longer to get to the top.  
  
One might think that the best way is the easy way, but, in retrospect, if the mountain is the course of your life, once you reach the top, its over. You die. So, wouldn't taking the longer, yet more difficult path be a better alternative to a quick and easy death?  
  
One would think. Unfortunatly, not all persons think that way. Most take the easy path and then complain. The Wheel of Time does not slow nor stop for any man woman or child. Keep that in mind while taking your journeys.  
  
Some, like most petty humans, cannot fathom the hardness of the second path. One, an immortal made that mistake. He chose his life, stuck in a limbo of time, until one as stubborn and strong as he chooses the hardest path, reaches the top.. and lives.  
  
But..will that ever happen? Only time will tell. And time is something Jareth King of the Goblins has a lot of.  
  
Fate is indeed a cruel companion.  
  
+++++++++  
  
In a cave, high above the mountain of Life's Journeys, three women sat. One gold haired and gold eyes, one silver haired and silver eyes, the last violet haired and violet eyed.  
  
One is measure string hanging from the ceiling, another cutting the string where the measuring one points. That one in turn hands the piece of cut thread to the woman standing at the loom. The tapestry she is weaving is of the very mountain their home floats above.  
  
Yes. They are the fates.  
  
Lachesis.  
  
Antropus.  
  
Clotho.  
  
The violet one, Lachesis, smiles as her measuring tape does its work. It shoots to the ceiling. She frowned, calculating the years this human would live. Her eyes widen. This human would live to be over 6,000.and counting years old. Lachesis broke the silence.  
  
"I can not measure this man. He is immortal."  
  
Antropus sawed at the string. "I can not cut it." she said. Clotho took the end of the string. She touched it to the tapestry. Her magic rippled and Jareth's face appeared, shuttered closed but obviously in pain as a voice bounced off the hall.  
  
'YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!'  
  
Clotho shut her eyes. "Then I can not weave him." She said finally. "He is Fae. Jareth, King of the Goblins." She expanded.  
  
"What's he doing in our tapestry?" asked Antropus.  
  
Clotho frowned. "He's gone and fallen in love with a mortal!" the Goddess' were scandalized. That was unheard of.  
  
Lachesis went back to measuring. This next string was direly short. "This one will only live to see 18 winters." She said sadly.  
  
Clotho froze when her hands touch the silver string. "I can not weave this one either." She said softly, albeit firmly.  
  
"Why not?" said Antropus softly.  
  
"Sarah Williams is this string. She is the woman Jareth loves."  
  
"What do we do?" inquired Lachesis.  
  
"We weave them together, outside the magic. For Sarah has only 3 years to live. We must save her to save ourselves."  
  
"Ourselves?"  
  
"Yes, my sister. With a string missing, it can only mean the destruction of the Mountain. And slowly after, the Tapestry. And then us." Clotho said.  
  
"We can not interfere!" said Lachesis.  
  
"We are not interfering..only..bending the rules a little bit to restore order."  
  
Lachesis frowned. The violet haired and violet eyed woman enchanted her measuring tape then nodded to her sisters. She vanished, leaving her sisters to trust the magicked tape measure, for the work of the Fates is never done.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Lachesis appeared in a throne room. It was mostly empty. Save for one.  
  
"Who the Devil do you think you are?" roared Jareth.  
  
"Does a Sister of Fate need permission to see a string on the Tapestry of Life?"  
  
That gave Jareth pause. "I should not be. I am Fae."  
  
"We know. But it is your affair with the mortal Sarah that concerns us."  
  
Lachesis watched as pain over took Jareth's eyes. "She is gone." He said bitterly.  
  
"She will be dead in three years time." Lachesis said with amusement.  
  
"She what?" Jareth asked stunned.  
  
"Upon this day, in three years time, Sarah Williams will be dead. Unless you get her here. Not by force. But by love. Even a Goblin King can manage that..especially if he can 'move the stars'...good luck. You'll need it."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Clotho nodded to Antropus as Lachesis reappeared. Antropus, silver eyed and silver haired vanished to the Mortal Realm.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Sarah nearly fell off her bed when the lady appeared. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"Antropus. At your service."  
  
It didn't take long for Sarah to connect the name to the profession. "Why?" was all she managed to say.  
  
"You will be dead in three years."  
  
Sarah blinked. "I what?" she asked.  
  
"Unless you become immortal. And do you know what that means?" at Sarah's shake of head, Antropus said conspiratorially, "Join Jareth. Goblin King."  
  
Sarah's jaw dropped. "Join that evil, vile, stinking arrogant..."  
  
"Sensual, handsome, tall and sexy..."interuppted Antropus as Sarah blushed and ducked her head. "Not far off am I?" asked Antropus.  
  
"Not really." muttered Sarah.  
  
Antropus grinned. "It's your decision. Perhaps you should give him a chance. He really is THAT bad."  
  
"So he is BAD.sometimes??" asked Sarah.  
  
"Of course. After all.he is a man." Said Antropus as she faded away.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Antropus nodded.  
  
"We've planted the seeds"-said Clotho-"Let's watch them grow."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Fate is truly a meddlesome match.  
  
Yay. I made it longer. REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Loren: or she'll sic me on you.  
  
Me:................  
  
Loren: (pulls a Hell) Shut. Up.  
  
If any of you know where HELL is from..I'll give you a cookie!  
  
Cheers!  
  
V.M. 


	2. Chapter 2 Love Notes

Hardest Path  
  
Loren: Well.here it is folks. The second chapter. DRUM ROLL PLEASE!  
  
::everyone hears drums::  
  
Me: If I ever have to hear Simon and Garfunkel or HOWEVER you spell it for an entire frigging period, I will die. And I will kill who ever brings that in. I SWEAR!  
  
Loren: ::backs away::  
  
Me: ::smiles::  
  
I own nothing sa.not saying it.  
  
++++++++  
  
Chapter 2-Love Notes  
  
++++++++  
  
Fate is truly a meddlesome match.  
  
Jareth paced his room, running his fingers through his spiky blonde hair. Because of him..and his love..he was endangering the Fates? Had he heard right?  
  
He sighed, closing his eyes, drawing a crystal. "Show me Sarah." Sarah sat on her bed a dazed look on her face. He frowned. Then his eyes lit up.  
  
"Hoggle!" he yelled purposefully getting the Dwarf's name right.  
  
"Yer majesty?" the small being asked.  
  
"Give this to Sarah." Jareth said, penning a letter quickly.  
  
Hoggle bowed. "Yes..yer majesty."  
  
"Jareth." The Goblin King said, and laughed as the dwarf edged out of the room a surprised look on his face.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Clotho sighed. "Lachesis, are there any other problems with our ways?"  
  
"None sister. Jareth has taken the Circle. The first step is his. The second step is hers."  
  
Antropus nodded. "Sarah will." She said trying to sound important.  
  
"Good." Clotho said. "Fate should not interfere hopefully our brothers and sisters have not noticed."  
  
A lightening bolt hit the floor with a force that knocked Lachesis off her feet. "I guess they have." she said faintly.  
  
++++++++  
  
"Sarah are ye there?"  
  
"Hoggle?" Two visitors in one day. She mused thoughtfully as Hoggle appeared.  
  
"I has something for ye." Hoggle handed her the letter. Sarah opened it.  
  
++++++++  
  
Sarah-  
  
I know it's a little strange to hear from me, so soon after you won Toby back. While you probably never want to see me again, I have received some rather disturbing news. Perhaps we should meet in person? Just say 'I wish Jareth would come and see me right now.' That is all. Contact me when you are ready.  
  
-Jareth  
  
+++++++++  
  
Sarah's eyebrows raised. "That's interesting..hang on Hoggle." She grabbed a pen.  
  
Jareth-  
  
I too got a disturbing visitor. Antropus. Of the Three Fates. If she told you what she told me I believe it a wise decision to meet. Next weekend my parents are taking Tobes and leaving all week. We can meet some time then. Is there anytime that's good for you?  
  
-Sarah  
  
+++++++++  
  
She handed it to Hoggle who vanished. Jareth smiled as he read the letter. He quickly penned a reply.  
  
Sarah-  
  
Anytime is fine for me. But..are you sure you want to home alone with the dashing Goblin King?  
  
-Jareth  
  
When Sarah read the letter she threw back her head a laughed.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Jareth-  
  
I'm sure I can contain myself. But what about you?  
  
-Sarah  
  
++++++++++  
  
He grinned. Now that he had a pleasant rapport with the girl he loved, winning her heart might be easier.  
  
-Sarah  
  
I'm sure I can resist your many charms.  
  
-Jareth  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Sarah grinned. So the Goblin King has a sense of humor. That's interesting.  
  
-Jareth  
  
Funny. Really funny. Who would have thought the Goblin King had a sense of humor?  
  
-Sar  
  
++++++++++  
  
Jareth grinned. The man behind the mask. He mused thoughtfully.  
  
-Sarah  
  
Thank you, thank you.  
  
-Jare  
  
++++++++++  
  
Sarah grinned. Over the last two days they had kept up a steady correspondence through her mirror.  
  
"I wish Jareth would come and see me right now." She said.  
  
In a flash of glitter and light, Jareth appeared. Sarah shot him a glare. "Does everything have to be so flashy with you?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." Said Jareth smiling.  
  
Sarah said softly, "Apparently I'm going to die in three years."  
  
Jareth nodded, sitting next to her. "I know. Unless you come with me." He added almost to himself.  
  
"In that case. I'll go." Sarah said simply.  
  
Jareth blinked. "Really?" he asked.  
  
"Really really." Sarah said.  
  
He grinned, "wonderful. I'll have a guest room ready for you."  
  
Sarah, on an impulse, hugged him. Jareth looked confused, then pleased as he gently wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Zeus glared at the Fates. "You meddled." He growled. The King of the Gods was royally pissed.  
  
"What were we supposed to do? Let the Tapestry die? The Mountain die? If we die, you die." Said Clotho.  
  
"You should be thanking us." Added Lachesis.  
  
When the Three Sisters blinked they were back in their cave.  
  
"Did we win?" asked Antropus blankly.  
  
A lightening bolt hit the floor again. With as much force as before. However the Sisters were ready for it. They exchanged a glance before saying together, "Guess not."  
  
++++++++  
  
RAR: that be it. REVIEW  
  
Cheers!  
  
V.M.  
  
AND LOREN! ::Loren jumps up and down:: 


	3. Chapter 3 A Friendship Forged

Hardest Path  
  
RAR: I had such a bad case of writers block....  
  
Loren: Pity her.  
  
++++++++  
  
Chapter 3 - A Friendship Forged  
  
++++++++  
  
Jareth rushed around trying to get a room ready for Sarah.  
  
Suddenly a bang sounded and a toga clad young woman appeared.  
  
"Who the Devil are you?" Jareth asked at his wits end.  
  
"Clotho." Said the Fate bemusedly.  
  
"My Lady Weaver." Jareth said bowing.  
  
"I must make this quick, Goblin King, you must grant Sarah immortality as soon as possible. Or she will die."  
  
"Yes, I know. She knows, but how will I get her to eat the leaf of Immortality?" Jareth asked.  
  
"Ask her to?" Clotho tried. A bit of lightening lit the sky. "Ooh.I've been found out. Farewell Goblin King." Clotho vanished in a bit of gold light.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Sarah held her suitcases in one hand. "Jareth, are you ready?"  
  
He appeared and smiled at Sarah. "Good Morning Sarah." He said.  
  
"Morning!" she said brightly. Jareth's grin widened as the wind whirled around them and Sarah found herself in the Labyrinth once more.  
  
Sir Didymus flew at Sarah. "My Lady!" he yelled.  
  
"Didymus!" she hugged her friend.  
  
Jareth stepped back, allowing the reuniting friends their space. And for once, Jareth realized, he didn't feel the stab of jealousy when he saw the happy look on Sarah's face, for she caught his eye, and grinned brilliantly. Allowing him, for a moment, her joy.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Zeus paced. His meddling sisters were at it again.  
  
"POSEIDEN!" he yelled. In a water basin by Zeus' throne the young face of the God of the Ocean appeared.  
  
"Yes my brother?" asked the blue skinned fish tailed youth. The King of the Gods, also youthful in appearance said,  
  
"Get your wife and you to the Castle of the Goblin king. By way of water of course. Sabotage the relationship between the mortal and Jaret.you have that look." Zeus said resignedly.  
  
"You me to well brother, but isn't what you're asking me to do.meddling? Our sister Fates shall surely catch that."  
  
Zeus closed his mouth sullenly. "Oh I suppose your right.I'll get Aphrodite to do it!" he brightened. "She's always seducing Faes."  
  
Poseidon sighed and the water in the basin rippled and his face vanished from the bowl.  
  
Zeus turned to the heart shaped crystal. He would wait before sending Aphrodite down. He would wait until the mortal was completely in love with Jareth. Then he'd put his plan in motion!  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Sarah smiled at her friends. "I'm fine really."  
  
"Are ye sure?" Hoggle persisted.  
  
"YES!" Sarah said exasperated.  
  
"Our majesty has not bewitched our fair maiden?" Sir Didymus asked.  
  
"I think I'd know if I was bewitched, Sir Didymus."  
  
"You were bewitched at that ball.remember the peach?" said Hoggle.  
  
"Yes I remember the peach. I also remember that YOU gave it to me Hoggle."  
  
Hoggle blushed and cleared his throat.  
  
"His majesty awaits Lady Sarah for dinner." Said a Goblin from the door way.  
  
Sarah stood. "Wish me luck." She said.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Jareth smiled as Sarah walked into the room.  
  
"Sarah you look stunning today." Jareth said as they sat.  
  
"As opposed to any other day?" Sarah inquired.  
  
"I mean." Jareth began to correct himself until Sarah began laughing. He mocked glared at her.  
  
"Oh come off it." Sarah said with a grin. "You know I didn't mean it."  
  
Jareth smiled slightly and said nothing.  
  
"You know I like this friend thing we have going here." She said conversationally.  
  
"Is that what we are..friends?" Jareth asked.  
  
"We're not enemies.so yes, we're friends. Aren't we?"  
  
"I'd like that." I'd like that very much..  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Clotho sighed. "He's up to something."  
  
"Who?" asked Atropos.  
  
"Zeus is. It's quiet. He's not bothering us."  
  
Lachesis rolled her eyes. "So? Maybe he's decided we're right and he's wrong." She paused waiting for a lightening bolt that didn't come. "As is the normalcy here abouts."  
  
There was a clap of thunder and Lachesis found herself with Black hair and black eyes in a black robe.  
  
"HE'S CHANGED ME INTO A MORTAL!!!!!!"  
  
"Idiot. If you were mortal, you'd be dead. You're a few millennia's old, remember?" said Clotho.  
  
"Oh. Right." Came the muffled reply.  
  
Then the lighting bolt hit.  
  
Three voices simultaneously yelled, "YOU KNOW! THIS IS GETTING RATHER OLD!"  
  
A chuckle was their only reply.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Sarah sat on her bed, looking out into the Labyrinth and the lands beyond. A giant mountain drew her attention.  
  
"What are you looking at?" asked a voice in her ear.  
  
"God, Jareth" she said jumping. "Don't you knock?"  
  
"I did. Five times." He said not so subtly.  
  
"That mountain. Where does it lead?"  
  
"Up." Jareth said easily.  
  
"Cute."  
  
"Yes I though so."  
  
Sarah made a face at him. He grinned. "I mean it."  
  
"It leads up into the clouds.where it is said the three fates live."  
  
"So that's why they're in our.affairs." Sarah said softly. "Am I immortal now?"  
  
"N.not exactly.you have to eat the Leaf of Immortality."  
  
"The what?" said Sarah with incredulity.  
  
"I know. I didn't make it up. But it tastes horrible."  
  
"So.just give me a piece."  
  
"If you are not ready to eat it, your body will reject it..and you will grow very ill..so for now, lets just wait until you're settled in."  
  
"Alright." Sarah said, looking sideways at Jareth.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
Thunder rumbled and Jareth looked uneasily at the sky. Something was not right.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Loren: dun dun dun  
  
Me: that is so old luv.  
  
Loren: Better than a singing monk.  
  
Me: ::blink::  
  
Cheers!  
  
V.M. 


	4. Chapter 4 Love at Last

The Hardest Path  
  
Damn writers block. Or maybe it was the flood of new ideas I had, hmm?  
  
Loren: ::looks around innocently::  
  
Me: Sure.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 4 - Love at last  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jareth held out a hand to Sarah. She took it, and let herself be led out of the carriage towards the castle. She nervously clenched and unclenched her fists around her pale green dress. Jareth had informed her of the ball just that morning, and she had been rushing around frantically trying to get ready. His reaction to her appearance had been worth its while. He stared for a moment before stuttering out some inarticulate compliments.  
  
Sarah smiled at Jareth as he led her up the steps into the shining castle.  
  
"Welcome King Jareth.and Lady.."  
  
"Sarah." She answered with a slight curtsy. The Lord's brows raised.  
  
".Sarah." He finished. Jareth and Sarah were welcomed with open arms to the ball.  
  
Three figures sat in a corner. One gold, one silver, one violet. They shared identical smiles and vanished. Sarah saw the light out of the corner of her eye. Thunder rumbled again.  
  
Jareth's easy smile faltered again. Sarah wondered absently why Jareth got nervous during storms. It couldn't be he was afraid of them was it? She smiled slightly looking at him. She withdrew her arm and went over to the musicians. She whispered the song she wanted in the composers' ear. He grinned. He quickly stilled the music of the song they were already playing and began a slower sadder tune. Jareth swung Sarah into his arms.  
  
When the vocalists began the lyrics, Jareth paused in his dancing. He raised an eyebrow at her. She just smiled, and motioned for him to continue. "Why?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Old times sake." She whispered back.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Well I didn't get to enjoy the first one much did I?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I was drugged. By a peach -you- made Hoggle give me."  
  
Jareth just smiled and shook his head, bringing Sarah closer to him. As the song was just beginning to end, he drew her back and looked down. "There's something I wanted to do at the end of this song too.that I never got to do."  
  
"Oh? And what might that be?"  
  
"This." Jareth leaned down and kissed her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lachesis did a little dance in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Sit down sister you're making me dizzy!" commanded Clotho.  
  
Atropos just sighed and shook her head. "Zeus is not going to be happy about this." She muttered.  
  
Clotho looked sharply at the silver haired youth. "You'll keep your tongue about such matters!" Lachesis nodded.  
  
Atropos grimaced and muttered an apology. She conjured a crystal and looked at the smiling couple. "Do you think they're over the last hurtle?"  
  
"No. She still has to become immortal. And if she's not completely in love with him, then her body will reject the magic and she will die. But in the other case.. she'll be safe, and we can go back to our normal lives."  
  
A lightening bolt hit the floor. Lachesis raised an eyebrow. "Normal?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zeus raged in his marble room. ????????? ????! ??? ?? ?????? ??? ??? ??????????????!" he yelled. (Damn it! All my plans have been ruined!) Then he paused. "Maybe not." He strode over to the pink heart shaped crystal and pulled pink crystal dust out of it. He tossed it in the air. "Aphrodite, I have need of you."  
  
"Yes, love?" the Goddess of Love appeared in a fine pink mist. Her toga like outfit was cream color and accented all the right places.  
  
"I want you to seduce Jareth, the Goblin King."  
  
"Why, dear brother?"  
  
"My annoying step-brother always wins. I want revenge. I want him to be as miserable as I have been. I want Sarah gone."  
  
Aphrodite -who had already blessed the couple-, winced under her golden hair. But who's to argue with the king of the Gods. "As you wish my lord." She vanished in pink light. Zeus summoned a large crystal. Front row seats to undoubtedly the best show in this world or the next.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lachesis' head shot up. Her nostrils flared as she breathed in the scent of rosehips. "Oh.. dear." she said.  
  
Clotho smelled it next. "Aphrodite." She hissed.  
  
Atropos hung her head. "Zeus." She muttered.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sarah moved down the hall, humming a tune and smiling. She made it to the throne room and halted. Jareth was entertaining. She smelled rosehips and wrinkled her nose. She her a high pitched giggle and Jareth low laugh. Sarah didn't want to spy, but curiosity got the better of her and she looked into the key hole.  
  
On Jareth's lap sat a toga clad woman, Jareth was staring at her with no less than an enraptured look on his face. Sarah backed away tripping on a goblet that a hapless Goblin had left behind. Aphrodite cursed. "Ignore that, my sweet." She cooed. Jareth settled back in his throne, more than a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Shall we go somewhere.else?" he asked in low tones.  
  
Aphrodite giggled again, and nodded against his chest. Jareth pulled a crystal and vanished.  
  
Sarah dashed away angry tears. What had she expected? Jareth was a player. He harbored no real love for her. Lust, maybe, but not love. She turned and fled. She paced Hoggle and ignored his cries as tears splashed to the stones. She burst out of the Labyrinth and over sand dunes. She wanted to get far away from Jareth as inhumanly possible.  
  
Her surroundings began to change as she ran on. They grew more lush and green. She looked up, and through tear-blurred eyes She saw two sloping upward paths in front of her. One looked easy enough. The other.not so easy. What had she read once? Be like the serpent under the flower. Macbeth. She chose not to take the easier path because easy was not always right.  
  
She ran up the slope, ignoring the briars that pulled at her clothes. Mud sucked at her shoes but she still ran on. She finally couldn't run any longer and collapsed on a rock.  
  
A shadow fell on her. "Hello."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Atropos' ears pricked up. "My sisters.do you feel that?"  
  
Clotho nodded. Lachesis nodded as well. "The mountain. The path. Who."  
  
Clotho snatched the string that was Sarah and brushed it against the Tapestry. Sarah running up the slope of the mountain was seen.  
  
"Blast it!" Clotho burst out. "Lachesis. Find Jareth!" Lachesis nodded, vanishing in a bit of violet light. "Atropos, get Hermes!" Atropos nodded, vanishing in a bit of silver light.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Atropos appeared, and Hermes jumped up. "Sister! What brings you here."  
  
"Troubles brother. Come." She grabbed his hand and they vanished.  
  
"You know I can go places myself." Hermes growled. "What's wrong."?  
  
"Zeus. His jealousy is taking over again." Hermes' head dropped.  
  
"And?" he asked.  
  
"You have to find a mortal girl, by the name of Sarah on the Hardest Path. Tell her that it was Aphrodite."  
  
"You got it sisters!" Hermes made to leave when Clotho held up a hand.  
  
"One moment. Kindly give back the plug of needles."  
  
Hermes' looked seriously affronted. "Why I never! Who do you think you're talking to?!"  
  
Clotho waved a hand and the bottle of needles flew out of Hermes' sleeve. "A God of Thieves."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
There. This Chapter done. YAY!  
  
Cheers!  
  
V.M. 


	5. Chapter 5 Visitations

Hardest Path  
  
Dedications: Loren, of course. And thank you Nupreacher for the Mythological help and the site for myths. I'll use it well. You've turned me into a monster!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 5 - Visitations  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hello."  
  
Sarah's head snapped up so fast it cracked. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"My name's Acantha. I'm the spirit of that tree." Acantha pointed. "You looked upset."  
  
"I'm Sarah.and upset is an understatement."  
  
"I can't stay out of my tree for long.but.here." Acantha held out a bag. "It's a root that when eaten will make you see the truth."  
  
Sarah smiled and accepted the gift. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am a Goddess. Watch out for things that seem to be as they are. Good luck."  
  
When Sarah blinked, the green haired sprite was gone. Sarah shook her head and began walking again. She followed the twisting path for a while, but it was hard going. Sarah tripped and smacked her head against a tree. She groaned.  
  
"Hello."  
  
'This is getting old..'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lachesis appeared in Jareth's bedchamber. He was sleeping soundly, Aphrodite was not. "Sister." Whispered Lachesis. "What have you done.."  
  
"What Zeus asked me too." Aphrodite said, her voice laced with pain.  
  
"You've ruined their chances. Jareth and his young mortal love are entwined in my Tapestry. In order to get Jareth out, we much save Sarah. She cannot die. She is now on our mountain."  
  
Aphrodite dropped her head. "I didn't know."  
  
"You weren't supposed to sister."  
  
"Why did Zeus make me do this?"  
  
"Jealousy sister." Jareth mumbled something in his sleep. Two pairs of eyes rested on him. "Fate seems to hate him." Lachesis muttered dryly. Aphrodite nodded, tears of shame burning in her eyes.  
  
"I had already blessed them." She said.  
  
"Come sister. We should go, before he wakes. Will he remember?"  
  
"Oh yes." Aphrodite said, taking Lachesis' hand.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Who are you?" Sarah groaned, wincing at the blood on her hand.  
  
"My name's Achelois. Let me see." The moon-goddess of pain knelt and probed Sarah's wound. "I am a moon goddess. My specialty is pain." She muttered something and the pain was gone.  
  
"Thank you. Can you tell me where I am?"  
  
"You mean..You're on the Hardest Path."  
  
"That means nothing to me."  
  
"Above this mountain is where the sister fates rest. I can tell you no more than that." Thunder rumbled. Achelois looked nervous and said, "I must take leave. Good luck, Young Sarah." She vanished.  
  
Sarah looked up at the sky. Whenever if began to thunder, people looked nervous and vanished. "Why are you afraid of the thunder?!" she said mostly to herself.  
  
"...you know the stories."  
  
"Zeus." Sarah said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You called?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jareth sat up. He looked at the obviously slept in, yet empty side of his bed. He rubbed his eyes. For one blessedly blank moment he had no idea what happened. Then it came crashing back. "Sarah!!" he said, leaping out of bed and running for her room. Her room was empty. "D'Arvit!" he cursed. "Show me Sarah!" he demanded of a crystal. She was running up the slope of the mountain. "Oh no..."  
  
Clotho appeared. "Good, you know. Less for me to explain. Come." She snatched his hand and they disappeared.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Sarah saw you and Aphrodite together. She's on our mountain, which you conveniently forgot to tell her about." Clotho said sternly.  
  
Jareth looked accusing at the blonde Goddess in the corner. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Where is Sarah now?"  
  
"With. Zeus." Lachesis said. Jareth's eyes widened.  
  
"He'll seduce her."  
  
"You didn't have much of a problem with that." Aphrodite said sharply.  
  
Jareth opened his mouth then snapped it closed. "How do I get there?"  
  
"You can't. Only Gods and Goddess' can 'pop' in and out of the Path. You my friend, have to take the Path from start to finish. Or, you can trust her and allow her to finish the path on her own where she will end up here."  
  
There was a slight pause in which yet another figure appeared. It was Chronos. He represented time. And age. "She will be an old, old lady by that time, my daughters. And she will be long dead before making it here."  
  
Jareth uttered a low moan. Clotho said, "what about the prophecy?"  
  
"You mean that the girl that the Fae loves will survive the Mountain? Rubbish." Chronos said.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sarah turned and looked at the white haired youth. "You're Zeus."  
  
"I am."  
  
"You're the one everyone fears."  
  
"I am the King of the Gods, everyone should fear me."  
  
"Well, I'm not afraid." Sarah was struck by déjà vu as she uttered those words. She had said the same when she freed Ludo.  
  
"No? Foolish mortal, you should."  
  
"Foolish am I?"  
  
"You've chosen the Hardest Path."  
  
"So? I like challenges."  
  
"I should have given you more credit.." Zeus moved forward. Sarah didn't move back. Zeus' eyes were hypnotizing. "A lot more credit." He leaned forward and captured her mouth. Sarah responded.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jareth watched with something akin to horror on his face. "NO!" he shouted.  
  
Clotho moved forward but was blocked by Atropos. "Sh.." she said.  
  
"NO SARAH I LOVE YOU!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"...no Sarah I love you..." it whispered across the wind and Zeus began lowering Sarah to the soft grass.  
  
She stiffened. "What is it sweet?" Zeus drew back, his features had taken on Jareth's.  
  
She smiled, but reached into her pocked and took out the dust that make everything as it seemed. She threw it onto his face. Zeus looked at her.  
  
She scrambled away. "No. I love Jareth, I don't care!" she ran away from him, running up the steep path with laughter - Acantha's- echoing in her ears.  
  
"Shut up Acantha."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Jareth blinked. That was all he could do. Sarah loved him. Sarah loved him. Sarah loved him. Aphrodite smiled slightly at the dazed look in Jareth's eyes. That was something she could never understand. True love. Of course there was that thing with Medusa.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sarah looked behind her making sure Zeus wasn't behind her. She smashed into someone. "Oof!" she cried, falling backwards. Someone caught her hand pulling her upwards. When she blinked there was no one there. She notices her surroundings. Fire burning along the edge of the path. The sky was a strange red/orange color. It was very warm.  
  
Someone appeared in front of her. "Hephaetus." He said, offering her a hand before realizing he was made almost completely of fire. "Sorry."  
  
"Hephaetus.are you here to torture me more or are you here to help me."  
  
"Neither." Hephaetus's red eyes twinkled. "I'm here to tell you where to go next. There are three path's past my realm. Take the green one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's how it's done."  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jareth looked on anxiously. Sarah was making good time. Wait.that was bad. He noticed something. Sarah's hair was slowly turning gray.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
This, I think, is where I end it. TBC  
  
Cheers!  
  
V.M. 


	6. Chapter 6 Age

Hardest Path  
  
Dedications: For my reviewers. I will type up your names some day but I'm a lazy ass. And so we continue.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 6 - Age  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Sarah looked at the paths in front of her. Hephaetus had said to take the green path. She headed up the green path, because that was the way it was done.  
  
She stumbled and tripped. She cursed herself as the Earth rushed up to meet her. Wait..she didn't move, the Earth did. "What the?" she began as laughing started. A woman, short and thin appeared. She was green. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Gaia."  
  
"Mother Earth." Sarah said after a quick calculation.  
  
"Yes. I am here, just like my brother Hephaetus was, to show you the way to go next."  
  
"Oh. Thank you."  
  
"Take the yellow path." Gaia said. "Do not take the blue path unless it is last. Trust me."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Gaia vanished in a bit of green light.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Atropos sighed, pacing. Hermes was having trouble-finding Sarah. She kept moving on him. Lachesis wrung her purple hair around one finger, a nervous gesture she made when she was truly under strain. Clotho continued to watch Sarah in the Tapestry.  
  
Hermes appeared again, "I can't get to her! Zeus has got her covered!"  
  
Jareth growled.  
  
"Down boy."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sarah ran up the mountainside, ignoring most of which was going around her. She stopped, looked at her choices of paths and chose the yellow one.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"...So old.."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Jareth looked at Chronos silently for a long contemplative moment. Finally he said softly, "Hello Father."  
  
Chronos turned. "Jareth." He said.  
  
This came as no surprise to the rest of the deities. Everyone knew of Chronos' little palaver with a mortal girl. Jareth was borne of that slight mistake, and was one of the first Fae. Fae being a demi-god. Soon, after Chronos', other deities began having relationships with mortals. Mostly Poseidon and Zeus, they being the most violent.  
  
"Father.that prophesy, that you say is rubbish.that was meant for me..was it?"  
  
"It's rubbish."  
  
"Is not." Said Lachesis stubbornly.  
  
"Is too." Growled Chronos.  
  
"Not."  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not, not, not!"  
  
"SISTER STOP ARGUING WITH THE GOD OF TIME!" yelled Clotho and Atropos, over the laughter of Jareth and Aphrodite.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Sarah looked up at the misty figure. "And you are?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Aether. I am air."  
  
Sarah blinked. "Let me guess. You're here to tell me to take the Blue path."  
  
Aether nodded bemusedly. "And, to be very careful. Only talk to the elements. Stay far away from the streams and rivers."  
  
"Thank you." Sarah said and the personification of air held out a hand. She reached to take it and saw, for the first time, her hands. They were thin, and knotted with arthritis and her veins stood out in stark contrast to her skin. She said softly, "What's happening to me."  
  
"As you travel up the mountain, you age." Aether said simply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The mountain is your life. You are young when you begin, and you are old when you end."  
  
"I won't make it to the top will I?"  
  
"Oh you will.but you will die soon after.unless.."  
  
"Unless?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind." Aether shook Sarah's still strong hand and sent her on her way.  
  
Sarah bowed slightly and her gray-silver hair curtained her face. She continued up the slope.at a much slower pace.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jareth paced.  
  
He jumped when Hermes reappeared. "She's being aided by us." He said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The elements, she's about to come up on Oceanus. And with any luck, she won't run into Poseidon."  
  
Clotho nodded. Thunder rumbled and someone else appeared in the rapidly filling up cave.  
  
Hera.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sarah hurried up the slope, not even looking at the waterfalls and rivers. She smacked into someone wet and looked up at a man completely made of water.  
  
"You're Sarah?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I expected someone younger."  
  
"I'm 15." Sarah said indignantly.  
  
"Oceanus." He held out a glass. "You should drink this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A special water. As you go higher, you'll grow older, if you drink this, you'll keep your youthful energy."  
  
Sarah downed it, feeling new energy coursing through her veins. She nodded her thanks and moved the way Oceanus was pointing. She didn't get far before running into trouble.  
  
"Poseidon.."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC..  
  
For those of you who don't know your Greek Myths well.Poseidon is notorious for raping unsuspecting mortals and leaving them with child. I didn't know that until I started writing this and he has now lost all of my respect.  
  
Review my friends, or I'll sic Loren on you.  
  
Cheers!  
  
V.M. 


	7. Chapter 7 Help

Hardest Path  
  
I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise, I live!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It's been a million years!!!! I am so sorry, I lost my hook for this, and I might have gotten it back. It may be ungodly short, but when a authoress runs out of ideas, stop.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, none of it.  
  
**Author's Note:** If there are common mistakes, PLEASE forgive, my beta is out of town and I can't reach her, and my dyslexia is at a all time high. So this is going to be difficult for me to type.  
  
**Pairings:** Sarah/Jareth  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Chapter Seven - Help  
  
= = = = = = =   
  
Hera appeared in the large cave that was now occupied by Atropos, Clotho, Lachesis, Chronos, Jareth and Aphrodite. "What," she asked slowly, "is going on?"  
  
"The prophecy is coming true," said Clotho softly.  
  
"The prophecy is rubbish!" cried Chronos.  
  
Hera raised a hand, "who is it?" she asked.  
  
Jareth answered, "my Sarah."   
  
Hera turned amused golden eyes on the Goblin King, "your Sarah?" She smiled slightly, "that young lady is very head strong, I do not think that she would be pleased in hearing herself termed that way."  
  
Jareth shrugged, "I love her."  
  
Hera smiled, "yes, you do." She turned to Clotho, "if indeed the prophecy will come true this day, then you shall continue with your old ways?"  
  
"Yes, my lady."  
  
Hera nodded. Then, Aphrodite asked in a low voice, "what's this prophecy, anyway?"  
  
Hera turned to Chronos, "don't interrupt." Then she began her tale. "As we all know, The Mountain has two paths. The second path, the hardest one, has never had anyone get to the top and live. Long ago, a woman said that another girl, headstrong and resilient would choose the hardest path, make it through its obstacles and live. She would change her fate from her premature and early death, and fall in love with one permanently stuck on the Hardest Path."  
  
"Me," Jareth said.  
  
"Yes, you. Long ago you chose this path as your own, giving you the title of the Goblin King, the hardest creatures in the Underground to control. Sarah, being headstrong and resilient bested your labyrinth."  
  
"And her death would be in three years," contributed Atropos.   
  
"Yes. A premature and early death. She has indeed chosen the Hardest Path, and is, at the moment at least succeeding in besting that as well. She fits exactly what the prophesy is."  
  
Aphrodite asked, "but what is the point of all of it?"  
  
Hera said simply, "to become Fae."  
  
Chronos said stubbornly, "it is all rubbish."  
  
"Oh do shut up," Hera said angrily. "You know nothing."  
  
"I am the God of Time. I know EVERYTHING."  
  
"You didn't," Jareth said, "know that I would be born."  
  
That shut up Chronos effectively.  
  
= = = = = = = =   
  
Sarah looked up at the merman, who sat on a rock, blue scales flipping. "I've heard stories about you," she said finally.  
  
"Have you?" Poseidon said delightedly.  
  
"Yes. Not any of them good."  
  
Poseidon sighed dejectedly, "I bet you think that I'm hear to supplicate or romance you."  
  
"That's usually how it goes."  
  
He laughed, "I like you. But no. Zeus wanted me to...but I see no profit in it for me. You're not my property."  
  
Sarah blinked, "I'm not anyone property, thanks very much."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. The Goblin King loves you."  
  
"What does _THAT_ have to do with anything?"  
  
"Everything!" Poseidon said. "Everything you have wanted he had done."   
  
Sarah snorted, "that sounds familiar." She looked at him, he was young, nearly pretty in his youth, blue skinned and there was no tinge of evil around him.  
  
"Yes, well, all of us Gods...and Demi-gods are like that."  
  
Sarah paused, "Demi-God?"  
  
"Jareth's a Fae. Or...a Demi-God."  
  
"He failed to mention this. Tell me something Poseidon. Why am I here?"  
  
"The prophecy of course. You will reach the top of this mountain alive, and receive Demi-godom upon yourself."  
  
"And that rubbish about the Tree of Longevity?"  
  
"Well...you won't need it then will you? I can offer you nothing more than this, as you must continue. Find your way to the top, and don't keep him waiting forever."  
  
= = = = = = = =   
  
Jareth sighed in relief. "Poseidon's not against us."  
  
Hera smiled at her son-in-law. "No, apparently not. I think she'll be pretty much on her own now..." She pointed to the scene in the tapestry. "Just watch, Young Jareth. And stop worrying."  
  
Jareth turned his eyes towards the loom, "that's impossible. I can't...I just can't lose her again. Not again."  
  
Hera smiled, "tell her that."  
  
"I would..."  
  
Hera smiled wider, "you will."  
  
= = = = = = =   
  
Sarah continued her trek upwards, and slowly it leveled off. She saw a winding stone path upwards, through a field of grass and flowers and a smattering of trees. She started through the field and as she grew closer to the stone stairway to take her higher, she was intercepted by a man in black robes.   
  
"Who're you?" Sarah asked tiredly.  
  
"I am Hades, God of the Underworld. Welcome to Elysian Fields. Are you just passing through or are you staying?"  
  
"Just passing through, thanks. I have to get to the top of this mountain..."  
  
"Oh no, no, no, don't want to go there, you'll die at the top, much better to stay here and stay..." Hades looked at Sarah's wrinkled face and silver hair, "young," he finished tactfully.  
  
Sarah laughed softly, "I wish I could stay, really...but I have to fulfill a prophecy...and I have to..."  
  
"Oh." Hades interrupted, "you're _that_ girl. I shall escort you to the stairwell then madam." Hades took her arm and when his dark skin touched her, Sarah regained her youth and beauty. "To get what you want," he said.   
  
Sarah murmured, "thank you milord."  
  
Hades laughed, and helped her up the first step, "be careful young Sarah, for more perils lie ahead. Beware of Ares. He is not his brother's like-ness."  
  
"Thank you!" Sarah ran up the stairs and back onto the muddy poorly trodden path.  
  
= = = = = =   
  
Jareth breathed a sigh of relief. "She's nearly done."  
  
Hera cautioned, "but she still has Ares to deal with, then Artemis and Apollo, then Demeter. Then she will reach the top. If she does not die..."  
  
"...then she is truly immortal, and worthy. And I will eat my words." Chronos grumbled. "Where is Hermes? I'd like to send Sarah a message."  
  
"Unless she stops, he can't reach her."  
  
Chronos laughed, "I'm the God of Time, I can do anything I wish."  
  
"It was that ego that got you in trouble with Zeus," muttered Clotho. "Speaking of Zeus..."  
  
A lightening bolt hit the ground.  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
= = = = = =   
  
TBC...  
  
Cheers!  
  
V.M. 


	8. Chapter Eight Maybe, Maybe not

Hardest Path

I live. Honest. God, I'm a horrible author. I guess the reason I stopped, is because my dyslexia sky rocketed and went BOOM! Writing didn't exist for me.

But, here I am again, three chapters away from the end.

Disclaimer: Not mine. None of it.

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

---

Chapter Eight - Maybe, Maybe not.

---

"Ares, Ares....Ares...God of War? That's right...his twin sister is Eris, the god of misdemeanors...or something..." Sarah sighed, wandering up the slope. She could see sky through the trees. She was getting close.

"Goddess of discord and strife, actually." Sarah whirled. A woman with waist length brown hair and firey red eyes leant against a tree. "Hello."

Eris smiled as Sarah rolled her eyes, "hi Eris. Are you here to help me or hinder me?"

"Depends. What do you want?"

"With..?"

Eris spread her hands. "This."

"Is there a right or a wrong answer?" Sarah asked leaning against her own tree.

Eris grinned, "maybe, maybe not."

"Am I going to get a straight answer?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Sarah sighed, "what do I want? I want to get off this damn path. I want to go home."

"And home is where?" Eris asked, one brow raised archly.

"...The Underground?" tried Sarah.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Sarah went to stamp her foot. "No, I will not be a child. I will look at this rationally. What do I want? I want to go home. Where is home? The underground. I want..." she stopped, "I would like to have Jareth. But he is with that woman from the throne room isn't he?"

Eris grimaced, "maybe, maybe not."

Sarah growled, "can't you give me a straight answer?"

Eris smirked, "yes." Even Sarah had to laugh at that.

---

Jareth was grinning. Hera folded her arms and smiled. "I told you so," said the three Fates to Chronos.

"She hasn't reached the top yet."

"Oh stop being so dumb and glum," said Atropos sourly.

Lachesis warned hurriedly, "don't insult the god of Tim Atropos..." she hissed, "remember Zeus..."

There was a chuckle and rumble of thunder.

---

Eris looked up at the thunder, and sighed, "it is time for me to go. One last question. If you reach the top alive, where will you go?"

Sarah looked surprised, "Jareth's castle, of course." She smiled when Eris smiled. Then, "one question for me." Eris was fading but she nodded in assent. "Will Ares be defeated by me?"

"Maybe....maybe not." And Eris vanished her smile the last thing disappearing just as the cheshire cat. Sarah groaned.

Then Hades words skated across her mind. "To get what you want." Her beauty. Ares was vain. Hmm...

----

Jareth laughed, "Eris you scoundrel."

Eris appeared. "I couldn't make it too easy on her. But she is running out of time."

"What do you mean?" rumbled Chronos.

"When the sun sets....she will die."

"WHAT?!" roared Jareth. "She can't die!"

"You get twenty four hours on the path," muttered Clotho.

"WHAT?" Everyone covered their ears. "She can't die!"

"You've said that many times. She will, if she doesn't hurry."

"Ares isn't going to help."

Jareth rolled his eyes as his father. "I know that. Hush, I want to watch."

---

Sarah stepped into a clearing. A man appeared in front of her, a bow and arrow in his hands, shaft pointing straight at her heart. She gasped, "don't!"

The bow didn't shift. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sarah, and I really need to get past."

The man, brown locks spilling over his shoulders straightened and looked at the sun. "You only have a few hours left."

"Until what?"

"Until you die, of course."

"Oh of course," Sarah muttered sarcastically. She longed for something easy to come her way. "Who are you?"

"Can't you guess?"

"Ares. God of War." She smiled coyly and walked over to him. "Oh good Ares...will you let me by?"

"Never.." he said softly, looking down on her.

"For a kiss?"

"A kiss..?" he asked, frowning.

"A kiss to pass by your way. Surely you would not wish me dead?"

"One so beauteous as you? I think not. A kiss then for your freedom."

She closed her eyes and kissed him.

---

Eris, Jareth, Hera, Aphrodite and the three Fates all shuddered. "Oh that was so disgusting."

Another rumble of thunder struck the air. It crackled with electricity. "Oh go away Zeus, we were doing so well without you..."

Zeus appeared and glared at the essemble of gods and goddesses. "Don't you all have something better to do that watch a stupid mortal walk around?"

The deities looked at each other, and in one voice said, "no."

Zeus growled, "then make something up! Go!"

Clotho sighed, "oh do shut up my lord. AND!" she added harshly when he lifted an arm. "No more lightening bolts. My rugs will never be the same."

Everyone looked at the black marks in the rug. Zeus winced.

Lachesis smirked. So did Atropos, as the King of the Gods was completely and totally speechless. But he snapped his fingers and vanished. Then cloud cover rolled over the mountain.

"Oh no..."

---

Without warning, it began to pour. Sarah broke away from Ares and ran for the cover of the trees. She left him standing there, staring after her. She didn't turn around or acknowledge that she'd left him there. He vanished.

She continued on, slipping on water drenched rocks and mud slicked roots. She growled under her breath. "Whoever is the god of weather, this can stop now..." Then she laughed at herself, "oh come on Sarah, that would be Zeus. There is no way he'll save you now..." she continued on her way. "I can do this."

---

Eris laughed, "I like her. I approve little brother."

"I am not your little brother."

She shrugged, "same difference."

Clotho asked softly, "will she make it Eris?"

There was a pause where everyone hung on Eris intake of breath. "Maybe...maybe not."

---

TBC

Review!

Cheers!

V.M.


	9. Chapter Nine Twins

Hardest Path

**Notes:** Updating..what? GASP.

**Pairing:** Sarah/Jareth

**Summary:** She's going to meet Demeter next. I think. Wait. Let me check. Yes. Demeter, the Artemis and Apollo. Next chapter will be a surprise. Hehe...

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

---

Chapter Nine- Twins

---

Sarah sighed, she growing tired, she was wet, cold and starving. She stumbled again, over a rain drenched rock and landed hard in the mud. With a disgusting squelching noise she stood, and leant heavily on a tree. "I'm never going to make it."

"Aren't you?" said a voice.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked at a plain woman. She was dressed in the greens and browns of the forest around them. Her eyes were green, and her hair a mousy color. "Who are you?"

"I'm Demeter. I'm afraid that you won't make it in time. Zeus really wants you to fail."

"Why?"

"He's jealous of his half brother." Demeter shrugged, "Power corrupts. Jareth has that power, and Zeus wants it. With you dead...he can get it more easily. That girl you saw with Jareth? Aphrodite. And she was sent by Zeus."

"You know...after this, nothing surprises me anymore." She looked levelly at Demeter. "So what bit of wisdom have you come to give me?"

"No wisdom. Only this," out of thin air, a cloak appeared, a deep green that matched her eyes. "And this." The trees over the path bent and twisted and shielded her from the rain. Then the mud dried, and the water evaporated. "I'll not see Jareth lose the one he loves."

"Thank you," Sarah swirled the clock around her shoulders. "You were a great help."

Demeter stopped her with a hand on the shoulder, "don't hold this against Zeus. He's just a little misguided."

Sarah laughed, "think about who I'm in love with."

Demeter looked reflective for a moment, "you realize Sarah...that you just said you loved him out loud for the first time."

Sarah nodded, with a smile, "I have a feeling he's watching."

"They all are. You have a right audience my lady. And I'm about to join them, good luck."

Demeter was gone in an instant, and Sarah ran up the slope, able to move faster without the rain heeding her. She was still cold, damp and ungodly hungry, but she knew the faster she finished this damn race, the faster she could go home and eat.

---

Jareth couldn't stop smiling. Chronos rolled his eyes, "boy, get a hold of yourself."

Atropos smiled, and exchanged a look with her sisters. In the tapestry two beams of light flashed around the top of the mountain. "Apollo and Artemis?" asked Clotho.

Lachesis nodded, "most likely."

Chronos muttered something under his breath. Hera laughed, "I didn't even know you knew that word."

Chronos made a face at her, "why do you insist on being the most aggravating Goddess around?"

Eris smirked, "excuse me?"

"Second most, then," Chronos stated.

Eris looked placated, and Hera looked vaguely amused. Zeus appeared suddenly. He sighed, "don't give me that look." Everyone dutifully arranged their facial expressions into blank compliance. "I know you don't approve. So. How's she doing?"

More than one face stared at him in shock.

---

Sarah burst into a clearing. She saw the floating rock above where she was. "How the devil am I supposed to get up there?"

"You see Young Sarah you have..."

"To ask us that question and maybe..."

"We'll give you a straight..."

"Answer."

She turned and stared at the gold and silver haired twins. "Artemis and Apollo. I should have figured that."

"Yes, it would..."

"Have been rather obvious..."

"Considering just who..."

"You've met on..."

"Your journey this day."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "please. Nothing surprises me anymore. I have to ask a question you said?"

"Yes," the twins said together.

Sarah paused, pacing slightly. "All right. I'm going to treat this like the Labyrinth Door. I have to ask the right question."

"Smart..."

"Girl."

Sarah asked, "Can I ask more than one question?"

"Yes," said both twins, sharing a bright smile.

"Is there a way I can get up there?"

"Yes."

"One that I can do by myself?"

"Ah...no."

"Can you get me up there?"

"Again...no." Apollo stepped forward and said in a hushed whisper, "we can only show you the way."

Sarah looked at him, "then where must I go?"

Artemis smacked her brother, "'Pollo! You ruined it!"

"I did not!" he looked indignant.

"You did so!" the silver haired female of the pair, tossed her head. "Sarah my dear, we don't usually do the whole..." she made a face, "twin thing. It's tedious. But Zeus.." she shot a look at the floating top of the mountain.

Apollo broke in, "Zeus decided we had to confuse you. So we played for a while."

"He never said how LONG we had to confuse you."

Sarah blinked, "I see. Do I still need to ask the question?"

"Nah. You already did. It's over there." They both pointed and Sarah looked at the rock she hadn't noticed before. When she turned back, the twins were gone.

Sarah climbed up on the rock. "All right. I want to go up." Nothing happened. "I wish to get up onto the last part of the mountain!" Still nothing. The sun caught Sarah's eye. It was sinking. She felt drained suddenly, and looked down at her hands. The charm Hades had placed on her was falling away, her brown hair turning gray and silver with age. Her heart began to slow down, and as she looked on, the sun was just about to vanish, and the moon began to glow...she whispered, "I don't want to die..." then all went white.

---

TBC

DON'T KILL ME! Please Review!

Cheers!

V.M.


	10. Chapter 10 Clouded Dream

Hardest Path

Dedication: To Amie for the 10 reviews she got me in one day. I honor your dedication to this fic. No Candie, I didn't use your idea...tempting as it was.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Notes: The dream sequences are a little bungled...not only do I actually have the movie memorized, I actually changed it around, because Sarah wouldn't remember the way it actually was. And after all...it's just a dream.

Oh yeah, apologies in advance to the cliffhanger.

-

Chapter 10 - Clouded Dream

-

"WHAT?" roared Jareth. "Where is she?" Sparks were flashing around him.

"Calm down Goblin King!" shouted Clotho. "This isn't supposed to happen."

"Then why..."

"Someone is interfering.."

"Who?"

"I believe you know her...she got Morpheus into this."

"For the love of Hades! Whom?"

The white that flashed inside the tapestry when Sarah vanished, swirled into a window. A face appeared, looking around as though slightly confused. "Is this thing on?" she muttered. An indistinct voice answered her back. Her eyes fell on Jareth. "Hello Jareth."

He whirled, "YOU!"

She had the grace to look slightly terrified, "now Jareth, be reasonable.."

"WHERE IS SHE!"

Black brows drew down over violet eyes. "Jareth Eyrk Shadrach King!" Even he had to wince. "If I may?" she asked dangerously and Jareth got the distinct impression she was tapping her foot. He nodded. "What our illustrious friends the Fates didn't tell us was that once she reached the rock...she had to...'say the right words'. Because she obviously didn't, I got Morpheus to grant her to live her dreams. Mortal's have so few left, and we don't know how much time we've given her."

"What were the right words?" Jareth asked.

"They certainly weren't I do not want to die...so on a technical level at least she said six words."

Jareth glared, "you're avoiding the subject!"

"I am not! I'm just not allowed to speak the words."

"Oh." He frowned, then he looked up and met Vireyda Magodaly's eyes. "Vireyda...is she safe?"

Vireyda looked away, at something they couldn't see. "I don't know Jareth...she hasn't woken up yet."

-

Morpheus bent over the old woman on the cloud bed. She was breathing shallowly. "She existing solely on her dreams right now. That's why she's still alive."

"That's why we got her out of there." Vireyda turned to look at the darkening sky. "CHRONOS! IF YOU WANT YOUR SON HAPPY..." she paused, "STOP TIME!"

Slowly the sun froze, as though a hand lay beneath it, halting the rest of its descent. Morpheus nodded, "get Erato."

"Er..oh. APOLLO! I NEED ERATO!"

Erato, the muse of Love appeared a moment later looking harried. "How is she?"

"Not so good," Morpheus said, standing. "She may die. Humans have so little left to dream about, once she runs out of dreams...she runs out of life."

Erato cursed, "this wasn't supposed to happen. She is the chosen."

"Maybe...maybe not.." a voice floated in from the white swirls of the communication Vireyda had set up.

"Shut up, Eris," chorused Erato and Vireyda. Eris laughed lightly. Vireyda made a face. "We need to find out her dreams. And we need to tell her the words."

-

Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos all glared at Zeus while Erato reported. Clotho slowly stood, tossing her gold hair back. She stalked towards Zeus. "Fix. It."

"What?" he asked distractedly.

She jabbed a pointed nail into his chest. "Either you fix this, or I'll get Moira to boot your ass out of that coveted throne of yours!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. NOW FIX IT!" her voice thundered.

Zeus backed away quickly, "But..." he backed into the wall. "I can't. Not unless she lets me into her mind"

Jareth threw up his hands, "well that's no good. She'll never come of her dreams if that's the case. Who -can- enter her dreams?" With a quick glance at Vireyda's communication, he hurriedly added, "besides Vireyda."

A hand filled the small window, giving Jareth a distractedly rude gesture. "Thanks Jareth, I love you too."

A voice said, "I can. I can enter her dreams...she's not moving...so..."

Hermes came out of the shadows. Lachesis clapped her hands excited, "then go man!"

He vanished in a flume of silver. Zeus sighed, and Clotho glared, "shut. Up."

He raised his hands, "I wasn't going to say anything."

She pointed at him, "you were."

Thunder rumbled ominously as Zeus stewed in the corner.

-

"_How you've turned my world you precious thing..."_

_Sarah was standing in the Echer Room doorway, looking around frantically for Toby. Jareth's voice echoed around her, but she couldn't see him. Hadn't she...just been...on a ...rock...?_ _The thoughts flowed away like water as the music began and she lost herself in her dream. _

"_You starve and near exhaust me..." Sarah watched Jareth flip over one of the platforms and walk upside down. She heard him again, and when she turned, he walked straight through her, as though either she or himself weren't really in the room. "Everything I've done...I've done for you!" He stopped, and stood at the end of the platform. He turned, a crystal ball in one hand. "I move the stars for no one!" He threw the crystal, it bounced several times before Toby caught it. _

"_TOBY!" she cried, grateful for the chance to run towards something other than the extraordinary pain on Jareth's face. _

"_You've run so long..." Jareth continued, "you've run so far..." He leaned against a pillar and watched as Sarah attempted to maneuver the Echer Room. "Your eyes can be so cruel...just as I can be so cruel..." Toby kept eluding her. While she stood in an arch way, Toby sat on top of it, hanging upside down just out of her reach._

"_Live without your sunlight..."_

"_Toby!"_

"_Love without your heartbeat..."_

"_Toby!" _

"_I..." Jareth sighed, "I...can't live within you..."_

_Moments later, she leapt from the parapet, and landed in the Field of Dreams. _

_Hermes appeared, slightly transparent. Working through the link he shelved Chronos' powers of time and halting Jareth's movements out of the shadows. The clock froze, five minutes to the thirteenth hour. Sarah paused. The clock..."This...isn't in my dream..."_

"_No. It's not. I'm here to warn you. Don't accept your dreams."_

_She looked shocked, "why?"_

"_You'll lose Jareth."_

"_But...he offers me his dreams, He IS my dream."_

"_But you're dreaming. If you accept your dreams here...you'll continue to live rejecting him." At her confused look he added, "it's a reverse psychology thing." _

_Her frown didn't clear. "Oh. Then...what do I have to do?"_

_Hermes grinned mischievously and said, "say your right words the Goblin said...and we will take the baby to...the world which he belongs." He paused, "say...what you were always meant to say.."_

"_Oh.." she looked dejected._

_Hermes smiled encouragingly, then paled as his control left him and he vanished, being pulled back into the mortal world._

_-_

"What's going on?" Jareth asked as soon as Hermes wavered into existence.

"I told her to follow her dreams to the tee, once I realized what they were. It's funny..." he trailed off, looking contemplated.

"Funny what?" asked Hera.

"It seems as though her dreams deal only...with you," his dark eyes fell on Jareth.

The Goblin King started, "me?"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Eris muttered, "fool."

"No, I'm not!"

"Maybe...maybe not.."

Vireyda said from the swirling white, interrupting the argument, "we just have to wait."

-

"_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered..."_

_Jareth raised a hand, "Sarah beware...I have been generous up till now."_

"_Generous?" she inquired sarcastically, "what have you done that's generous?"_

"_Everything!" Jareth snapped, "everything you have wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I turned the world upside down...and I have done it all for you! Isn't that...generous?"_

_Sarah started again, "I have fought my way here to the Castle beyond the goblin city. For my will..."_

"_Stop! Wait. Look at what I'm offering you...your dreams."_

"_For my will is as strong as yours...and my kingdom as great..."_

"_Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave..."_

"_Kingdom as great...kingdom as great...damn! I can never remember that line.." she looked up as Jareth stretched the crystal forward. She looked at the clock. She had seconds left. What had the strange man said...say what you would say... She met Jareth's eyes. "You have no power over me!"_

_-_

On the clouds, Sarah's breathing slowed. Pressing her fingers to Sarah's wrist, and felt the pulse begin to taper off. "Jareth..." she cried, her voice high with nerves. "Jareth!"

"What?" he snapped, and when he saw her look of fear, his face crumpled, "NO! NO!" Sarah's hand slid off the cloud as her breathing stopped for the last time.

She exhaled, the last move she'd make and whispered, "you have no...power over me..." It echoed around the room. Vireyda leapt back as though burnt, and Sarah's eyes opened.

-

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Hardest Path

Authors Note: I need to find out when my story turned sinister. If not...this may as well be the end, and I will be taking ideas.

AIM: Nebt Heh Heka

Acantha Mardivey this does NOT mean you. You, my dear, get to be surprised.

-

Chapter Eleven - Sinister Power

-

Sarah struggled to sit up. "Why am I alive?"

Vireyda stared, "good question." She paused, "I'm going to send you back to the rock where we saved you. Chronos stopped time when you passed out. The sun is just about to set, you have very little time." She turned to the swirling white communication and closed it. The tapestry showed the empty rock. Everyone turned away.

Suddenly she flicked into existence. The moment her feet touched the rock, time started. She shouted, "YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME FATE!"

There was another blinding flash of light. Sarah sighed, "didn't it work?"

Zeus growled from behind her, "of course it did." He didn't look happy. "It wasn't supposed to work!" he whined.

"But the prophecy..."

"Was rubbish! But now..." he sighed, "you have gained the trust of the Gods. Do you accept your place in them?"

Sarah didn't hesitate, "yes."

There was another blinding flash of light. She was in a large chamber of crystal, with seats pantheon style around the room. There were Gods and Goddesses there of every shape and religion. A few were missing, the ones she suspected were watching her process up the mountain. Sarah bowed slightly, and the air around her stirred. She was warm and dry, dressed in white from head to toe.

Zeus snapped his fingers looking amused, "done."

When Sarah opened her eyes she was standing on a rug inside a large stone cave. There were scorch marks near her feet, and she frowned slightly. She looked up. A girl dressed in black was talking animatedly in the center by a loom with two dangling threads. One was short, and frayed, the other long and entwined into the tapestry. When she inclined her head, the black thread, the one in the tapestry slid out of loom, and lay just touching the floor. The short red one, smoothed out and elongated, dangling along with the other. Together they began to meld, twining around each other in a complicated braid.

"Sister..."

"What...?"

"The..tapestry..."

As one, the Gods, The Fates, Jareth and Vireyda turned. The two strings finished moving, dangling from the ceiling, then delving into the ground, a firm pole of rope.

"...Sarah?"

She smiled, youthful again, "hello Jareth."

"You..." he sounded stunned.

"Are alive." She moved forward, "Zeus gave me immortality and demi-goddom. I am like you. And free to marry you."

"You'd want to?"

"My dreams," she spread her hands, and a crystal appeared with his face in it. "You."

Jareth turned to Vireyda, "She's..."

Vireyda smiled, placing a hand on Jareth's shoulder, "stop worrying. She speaks truth."

Jareth strode forward. He clasped Sarah's shoulders with both his hands. "Is it really you?"

"Its really me, Jareth."

"But.."

Eris intoned, "fool." Jareth shot her a glare while everyone else chuckled. Aphrodite slowly rose and held out a hand.

"I'm sorry."

Sarah clasped Aphrodite's hand. "Forgiven."

Chronos said grudgingly, "you are a remarkable woman. For a mortal." With that he was gone.

Sarah smiled unsurely, "was that a compliment?"

Hera nodded, "don't worry. You'll be fine." Then she was gone too.

Eris bowed as did Hermes and together they vanished. Vireyda raised her eyebrows at Jareth. "I wish you both the best of luck. And Jareth...next time don't hesitate to call on me."

With a blast of fire, she was gone, ashes swirling in a mysterious wind. Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos turned as one. "Very good. Now, you're no longer in our tapestry, and no longer our concern. Good-bye." They bowed.

Jareth and Sarah bowed, "good bye."

Then they were gone.

-

Jareth swept Sarah into his arms the moment they appeared in the throne room. "It feels like years since we were last here."

"It does. I missed here...and I'm hungry."

He laughed, "I can imagine. Come on."

As Sarah was eating, she asked, "who was that pretty girl in the black?"

"Vireyda?" she nodded, "Vireyda was originally a Creature of Darkness. Then she got taken in by the faeries, then Morpheus got hold of her...and she's the Queen of the Underworld, the EverDark, the princess of the Faeries and the Guardian of the Field of Dreams. That place we were at the end of your labyrinth adventure."

"How fascinating," Sarah murmured.

Hoggle ran into the room, "Sarah!"

"Hoggle!" she hugged him.

"Miss Sarah, you're back."

"I am."

Hoggle stared in shock, "you..survived the path?"

"I did."

"Which...?" he breathed.

"The Hardest Path."

While Hoggle and Sarah talked animatedly, Jareth moved out of the room. "Vireyda..."

"Yes?"

"Is it really over?"

He could almost feel her smile from the darkness. A brush of heat touched his cheek, her kiss, "it is."

Sarah wrapped her hands around Jareth's waist. "Jareth?" she asked, "what's wrong?"

He turned and kissed her gently, "nothing love. Nothing at all."

Sarah was almost sure a lilting voice whispered, "maybe...maybe not..."

-

The Path was angry. Very Angry. It had lost it's prey. The female who'd gotten so very far. It knew about the prophecy, but it's Lord Zeus had said no one would ever make it come true. Lord Zeus gave the woman her immortality. Lord Zeus betrayed it. The Hardest Path never lost. Until now. And it was not happy. At all.

-

The End


End file.
